


An INKcredable adventure

by munchi



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Adventure, Awkwardness, Friendship, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchi/pseuds/munchi
Summary: A young squid named Kemi goes to Inkopolis for the first time, hi-jinks ensues.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever published, please, be kind. ;)

“Inkopolis, The Utopia of the inkling world.” Kemi jotted down in his journal, "That’s what I was always told, and   
now, I'm going there for the first time. My name is Kemi and I am an inkling."

“NO. No no, that’s dumb! Of course they know I’m an inkling, we're all inklings for squids’ sake!” Kemi yelled   
as he stomped on the floor in anger.

“Kemi, stop stomping you’ll scare Kepi.” Kemi’s mom, Reno, said calmly while holding her youngest son.

“Sorry mom! I’m just so excited to go to the big city!” Kemi responded

“That’s ok. Just tell me when you're leaving so I can see you off!”

Kemi was going to travel away from home for the first time all by himself, to Inkopolis no less! From the pictures he's seen, it's gotta be the biggest city around.   
Going into the big city alone was no big deal for the other squids, but Kemi was relatively small compared to others his age which made him worry. That along with his   
cutesy name was the source of ridicule for years but that however, was going to change! The tiny squid had gotten all his clothes packed and ready though many he left   
for Kepi to grow into. He would find newer “fresher” ones in Inkopolis. He finished writing in the journal and carefully stuffed it into a smaller compartment in his   
bag. Finally, after waiting for what seemed like forever, it was finally time! He reached for his red beanie and let his medium length tentacles fall out and rest on   
his shoulders. he lifted his bag packed full of books, his phone, and other necessities (that he swears he doesn’t need) and put it on his back. He was pumped today   
was the day he would become a real squid! Years of waiting to turn 14 had finally paid off, and now he could help support his family.

“Oh, can’t believe it! My little squidy is all grown up!” Reno said while patting Kemi on the head.

“Mom, stop I think I can take it from here.” he complained.

“Well at least say goodbye to your brother.” Reno said wile holding the drooling baby squid to face Kemi.

“Alright, Alright. Well… your turn will come sometime lil' bro…” Kemi said actually tearing up.

But his brother Kepi didn’t understand him for he was no more than 2 years of age. He let out a babble as Kemi softly pet his head. With a dissatisfied look on his   
face most likely due to Kepi not reacting in any way towards him, and a quick shake of his last thought Kemi said goodbye to his mother, said goodbye to their rather   
small sized house, and headed towards the metro station. 

TO INKOPOLIS!


	2. Inkansen... yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inkansen is a pun of the japanese trains! This ones much better guys i promise: 700 words, next time more

‘Getting to Inkopolis is relatively easy because there are run ways everywhere, even my dead-end town has one.’  
Kemi had just gotten done with writing his daily entree into his journal and was eager to get to Inkopolis. He noticed that he was relatively short compared to everyone else on the Inkansen even some jellies looked like they were taller than him. It also was worse is the fact that the other squids were kind of crushing him. But it didn’t really bother him for he had heard it and experienced it all before. It was still a long way to Inkopolis so to pass the time Kemi pulled out his squid phone out of the front pocket of his “bear” sweater. There he saw the wonders of the squ-internet.

But only one thing he was interested in at that time was the celebrities of Inkopolis “The Squid Sister’s.” Kemi had loved them the day they came on the stage. He always saw everything they did and even better, a chance to meet them in person! The excitement of that though made his blood run cold and he shook for a bit. Wiping that though from his mind he quickly turned to the news….

With the weather and the current stages that everyone expected from a normal news cast there was something odd.  
“News flash! News flash!” Callie passionately said  
Followed quickly by the other squid sister Marie “What is it!? What is it!?”  
“Inkopolis’s GREAT ZAPFISH has…. VANISHED!”  
Again, followed by “Wait, seriously?”  
“if it isn’t recovered soon, are we gonna lose power?”  
Then Marie secured Callie with a, “Oh, I’m sure it’ll be fine… probably.”  
“I wonder if it has anything to do with that UFO crash!” Callie said  
“Sounds likely to me!” The other one followed.  
Kemi thought that this sounded ridiculous and that no one could steal something that large without someone knowing. Right!?, thinking that make chills go down his spine but was quickly able to clear that though from his mind.  
“Well, that’s all for now! Until next time… “Callie said as it was time for their iconic,  
“STAAAAY FRESH!”  
Kemi always loved the stay fresh line so much that he even stared to do it everywhere. It didn’t help that he was on a train and that he bumped into every other, BIGGER, squid next to him. With a little startle he noticed that he was there, INKOPOLIS.

 

The Inkansen was very hot and Claustrophobic for Kemi, for one the Inkansen wasn’t even that big to start with and it didn’t help that Kemi was the size of a 8-year-old. He had to change into his squid form just to escape! Which was relatively easy for him seeing as his squid form is about half of that of a normal inkling. After getting off and he quickly rushed to the booth they were confirming people to enter the city. Many kinds of people were coming to get registered types of inklings, jellies and even some species that Kemi didn’t even recognize. Even when walking up to the walls of the city he could see most of the landmarks like Booyah base the tower and even the huge broadcaster screen. Kemi was very eager to enter the world of a mature inkling for the first time, so much so that he didn’t even notice when he was next.  
“Next…. NEXT!” the tall inkling said.  
As he noticed he blushed a little wanting to pull his head back into his hat, but never the less, kept going forward.  
“Now, your name, and birth place” the tall inkling said.  
As Kemi grabbed the pen to sign but before that he had a few questions to ask,  
“hey, yeah umm, why do you need my name?”  
The tall inkling looked annoyed and softly mumbled  
“I don’t make the rules kid.”  
That made him blush harder and not wanting to embarrass himself even more, began to write. It is very impressive that Kemi can write seeming as he came from a poor household, but he pretty much taught himself over the years with the different types of books his mom got him.

 

“Kemi, Age: 14, From: Calamari County” Kemi wrote,  
The tall inkling picked up the papers with a smirk said,  
“Congrats kid, your now an officially enrolled into TURF WAR!”  
Turf war, Kemi had completely forgot why he had come here, to climb to the top of the inkling latter in turf war. Kemi’s eyes sparkled with hope as he held on to that though but it was immediately crushed when the tall inkling said,  
“You’re going to need it.”  
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT PUNK!” Kemi avidly shouted in rebuttal.  
The tall inkling was shocked, as this didn’t feel like the young innocent inkling he was just talking to, but he just shook that thought off and said,  
“We…well with your height I’d say you wouldn’t last one week.”  
“You want to bet, Turkey legs!” Kemi said  
“Yeah… let’s make this interesting, if you can last one week I’ll let you beat my platinum team in ranked battle.” The tall inkling said with a scoff.  
“Ranked?” Kemi said puzzled  
“Oh, you don’t even know about ranked, that’s cute.” The tall inkling said.  
“We’ll just see about that won’t we, Kraken mouth.”  
“I guess we will, Shorty!”  
With a new challenge and a red face Kemi walks into the walls of Inkopolis for the first time!

 


	3. Train time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> training can't just be in a montage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break with writers block in tangent with school getting more difficult i barely had enough time to put this out. i might not update until summer starts. But on a happier note this is the longest chapter (1688 words!) with a bunch of hi jinks and dialogue with character building! including a guest, Kirby the tall squid!  
> Coming all the way from, bigbosses go check them out! (Though if your looking for splatoon your not going to find much)

“Even though I have been here before, it still scares me how big this place really is…”

 

Kemi had been writing in his book while entering Inkopolis, His mind still furious from his encounter with that tall inkling that he didn’t even get the name of, he wasn’t even paying any attention when

WAM

He ran straight into Booyah base. After getting up from the “encounter” and checking himself to see if there were any apparent injuries, he stopped and noticed how beautiful the city was. All the lights and tall building made his head shake and stir for a moment then he noticed something else was off. The great zapfish really was missing! It still confused him on who stole and why but it was bad that it was missing none the less.

Kemi searched the surrounding area for a tour guide or something but nothing came up from it. He decided to ask around for some type of guidance. But everywhere he turned he was ignored, He thought  
that it had to do with his size, and that flustered him to say the least, his tentacles even turned a bright red color. He started to shout to get people attention…

“HEY!”

“STOP!”

“PLEASE!”

“COME ON!”

until… 

He found this tall light blue inkling wearing a torn-up jacket,

“HEY CLOUD FACE!”

They turned around a bit shocked about the insult then noticed Kemi,

“huh, who said… oh…… hey….”

When they turned around to face him some spit flew from their mouth,

“HEY WATCH IT.” Kemi screamed

“Oh I’m…I’m. So so sorry…. I… just…”

“COME ON SPIT IT OUT”

“My.. my beak and teeth are too large so… I’m so…. Sorry.” The mysterious inkling said looking like they were going to cry Kemi turned a light blue color to mimic them and quickly remarked with a sigh,

“Look I’m sorry I’m just a bit mad over something, But…. I wanted to ask you uhh... this may sound dumb but, where do I go for training or something?”

“Oh just… go see… Sheldon…” The mysterious inkling said while pointing at the corner shop of Booyah base.

Kemi looked around to see a tiny little shop with a sign with what looks like a crab.

“Oh ok, Thanks, OH WAIT I haven’t even gotten your name yet.” Kemi said

“uh… it’s just… Kirby.” Kirby said while holding on to their tentacles and looking around them self like there was someone or something chasing them.

“Alright I’ll see you around… Kirby” 

And with a goodbye wave Kemi had just made a new “friend” he hoped. Kemi raced over to the building Kirby was talking about until he was in front of it.  
‘Hmmm… Sheldon’s Weapons shop, this must be the place’ Kemi thought.  
When Kemi entered, it was quiet, too quiet, there was but a hat on the floor. Kemi carefully walked up to the hat and slowly pulled it up to reveal.

“BOOOM” Sheldon screamed,

“AHHHH” PAP

“Ow.ow.ow.ow what the hell. Man.”

“OHH I’m so so so so sorry, reflexes, you must be Sheldon nice to meet you I’m Kemi.”  
After rubbing his nose for a while (or lack thereof) Sheldon shook Kemi’s hand and began with the questioning

“Ok… what would you… WAIT A MINUTE” Sheldon shouted

“What?”

“You’re not fresh enough to be here your just a shiny, GET OUT”

“But I don’t even have a weapon!”

“Oh… well… I guess I can make an exception out of you, but don’t bother with the rest of Booyah base until you have some experience in freshness.”

“Oh, thank you so much crab cakes!”

“Heh don’t mention it, well I guess we can begin with the trainer” Sheldon said.

Sheldon threw a weapon into Kemi’s hands and led him in the back to the training room.

“Oh, I’ve never shot no body before.” Kemi said with a shaky voice 

“It’s ok, there not real just targets” Sheldon said while punching one of them and it comedically swinging back and hitting him in the face.

“No, I mean I don’t know how to fire a weapon.”

“you’ll do fine just pull the trigger and go ham.”

“Well do you know the rules of turf war, and all of the mechanics.”

“Of course I read up on these things.”

“You seem at least more prepared than most squids, my young pupil” Sheldon said.

“Pupil?” Kemi asked in rebuttal

“Well if your training under me that is.”

Sheldon then taught Kemi how to work a training weapon about the more importantly, how to fire it.

“Ok, the first thing to do is to turn off the safety.” Sheldon said

“Like this…” Kemi said confidently as he began pushing every available button and lever he could find.

SPLAT

Kemi had accidentally turned off the safety and shot right above Sheldon which made him remark, 

“Yes, like that but, next time, DON’T SHOOT ME!”

“Well excuse me…”

The next exercise they turned back towards the balloons for target practice.

“Ok So, now that you know the weapon, shoot all 3 of the targets under 30 seconds.”

SPLAT

Kemi looked at the barrel of his gun not realizing the splat means start,

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING GO, GO, GO!”

Kemi fumbled around with his gun for a few seconds and with a ‘sorry’ he began to fire on the targets.  
The first shot a miss, the second shot… a miss, and the third shot you guessed it, was a miss as well.  
Sheldon, notably getting kind of frustrated, runs up and grabs the gun and starts tinkering with it a little, and after banging on it for a few seconds…

“There try this!” Sheldon screamed

Kemi fired again, A hit, A hit, and… a miss… Kemi just shrugged off the last won with a,

“Hey, two out of three ain’t bad.”

 

“I think your actually ready for a jr. but this time don’t hit me!” Sheldon said

“OH, thank you so much crab cakes!” Kemi responded

Sheldon gave Kemi a cold glare then started to ramble about sight lines and cover, but Kemi was zoned out because he was looking at his new weapon. It was a bright blue with a green sight seer, it looked like a cube with a handle but somehow, its appearance grew on Kemi. He started to tinker and mess with it as he always did, he took out a knife from his pocket and started to drill into the barrel which prompted a response from Sheldon,

 

“Hey, stop that was expensive!”

“Hold on I got this.” Kemi answered 

Kemi was apparently done with breaking the weapon when noticed replacement targets flew down from the walls he retaliated and began firing at the replacement targets. A 3 for 3 it was the perfect shot with a seemingly perfect weapon for a person like Kemi. 

“Ok, you have shown yourself worthy of such a… “Weapon” Sheldon told Kemi. “now for your final test, I will get it prepared.”

Kemi only nodded as he walked away from the training grounds to get prepared.

“Yes, you would be perfect.” Sheldon said under his breath

Sheldon signaled for Kemi to come back into the training room with a buzzer in his shop.

“Now you will use everything that I taught you up to this point to succeed.” Sheldon prompted Kemi, “You will have to take down all 5 of the turrets and capture the flag and bring it to me in under 3 minutes, ready, GO!”

Kemi began immediately after the signal this time, shooting at the ground first then, swimming in squid form up to the targets an ability not taught by Sheldon, he was impressed, Kemi swam up to the first turret who was one of the five constantly shooting at him. He jumped out and shot it in the “face”, he began to shoot the others when. He was shot by the fifth one in the leg he pulled himself back into squid form and a bit shocked he got hit swam over to the last of the turrets and used his “Small stature” to jump onto the turret and tear it apart with his knife. He then preceded to knock the broken machine away to grab the flag and returned it to Sheldon. 

“Excellent job sport, and with 1 minute to spare, But the real thing will be very different than sentries and plus, you can’t really tear inkling apart with a knife like that…. man… that’s going to cost me a lot” Sheldon said to Kemi who was giving him the flag while he over looked the “battlefield”.

“I’ll come back better experienced you can bet on that”

“I’ll be looking forward to the new weapons I can sell you my young pupil.” Sheldon snickered while waving goodbye to Kemi who was leaving the shop. But then Sheldon just then remembered something  
“Oh, and while you’re out there keep an eye out for my grand pappy’s blue prints, there Important!”

“I’ll keep an eye out!” Kemi shouted.

As Kemi left Sheldon took out an old timey phone from the bottom of his desk and said,  
“He’s the one”  
And with that our hero leaves Sheldon’s place to participate in his first match of turf war!

Meanwhile,  
Deep below the grounds of Inkopolis a shadowy figure plots. One of his guards approaches him and says,

“The rebellion is almost destroyed, they have gathered their forces in several unknown sites and continue to use guerilla tactics, however we have captured one of their leaders and we are torturing her until she tells us were the hidden bases are.”

“Good, good.” The shadow responds “I’ll soon have full control of this god forsaken place, and what of project Ika no-botto.”

“it is proceeding ahead of schedule because, we have an influx of… “volunteers.” The guard said, “also project vaisseau spatial is falling behind because the increase of military personal on the field and, continued support of only project Ika no-botto.”

“That doesn’t bother me if I have full control, soon the world will be mine!” the shadow figure shouted as he laughed menacingly!


End file.
